


Closing Time

by Besottedly (Southern_Heaven)



Category: Star Trek: 2009
Genre: Drunkenness, General, Kink Meme, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-13
Updated: 2009-12-13
Packaged: 2017-10-04 09:50:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Southern_Heaven/pseuds/Besottedly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This ficlet was written for the ST_XI_Kink Meme on LJ prompt "I love you, Bones, even when you throw up on me."</p>
    </blockquote>





	Closing Time

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet was written for the ST_XI_Kink Meme on LJ prompt "I love you, Bones, even when you throw up on me."

Author's Note: This ficlet was written for the ST_XI_Kink Meme on LJ prompt "I love you, Bones, even when you throw up on me."

* * *

When Kirk crawled back into the bar just before closing time, he found Bones exactly where he'd left him; racing himself to the bottom of yet another glass of whiskey.

The Enterprise had been late in returning to Earth for a bit of shore leave and McCoy had missed the week he was supposed to have Joanna. Several angry phone conversations hadn't worked to change Jocelyn's mind. The only solution he'd come up with to his little problem was getting shit-faced.

"Come on," Kirk said, his voice strained with the effort of pulling McCoy off the bar stool, "closing time."

"I'm fine, Jim," Bones slurred. He tried to stand up and walk without assistance, but made it only a few steps before stumbling.

Behind him Kirk chuckled. An arm wrapped around McCoy's torso to hold him up and guide his weaving path. Kirk walked slowly. Even with his assistance Bones was stumbling.

They stood out on the street and waited for the cab Kirk had called before he'd gone in to fetch McCoy. It was two miles back to where they were staying, and there was no way Kirk was going to drag McCoy that entire distance.

They leaned against the front of the bar, Kirk's arm still around McCoy. No longer being kept awake by his drinking, McCoy rested his head on Kirk's shoulder. His eyes drifted closed and he inhaled deeply. The scent of cologne mingling with smoke clung to Kirk. Trying to get comfortable, McCoy rubbed his face across Kirk's shoulder, coming to rest nuzzling his neck.

Kirk said nothing, only tightened his hold on Bones.

McCoy opened his lips to place a kiss on Kirk's neck and found Kirk leaning into it. He smiled against the other man's neck.

He was preoccupied by giving Kirk a hickey when the heaving began and it was all over before he knew it had begun.

Seemingly unfazed, Kirk helped him sit on the sidewalk, and stripped off his own vomit covered shirt.

"I'm sorry," McCoy sniffled.

"Maybe that will teach you not to get so drunk," Kirk said, balling up his shirt with the vomit to the inside. "I love you, Bones, even when you throw up on me."


End file.
